1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the framing of pictures, a particularly to the mounting of transparent holders, such as commonly employed for photo album pages, in such a manner as to permit display of photographs, and the like, inserted in pockets of the holder on a wall, tabletop, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use album pages constructed from a polyvinyl chloride resin with one or more transparent pockets formed therein for holding photographs, slides, negatives, and the like. These album pages, which are usually provided with three uniformly spaced apertures and are suitable for insertion into standard 3-ring binders, and the like, permit photographs to be mounted in a simple yet versatile manner. Prints are easily inserted in these pages, where they are protected while they can show their brilliance. Such pages can be viewed singly, and can be quickly arranged and rearranged in binders.
There are also available such transparent picture holders which are provided with a multiplicity of closely spaced apertures for receiving a spiral binding.
A problem encountered with the conventional mounting of pictures for display on walls, bookcases, and the like, is that it is rather difficult to replace one picture with another when a change is desired. Pictures tend to displayed too long, while some pictures which should be displayed are never put out. Thus, there is need for picture frames which will permit rapid and convenient mounting and replacement of photographs for wall and display.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,809, issued Dec. 13, 1960 to B. L. Parker, discloses photoprint mounts provided with openings for being mounted in binders, and the like, in the conventional manner as discussed above. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,152, issued Mar. 19, 1974 to E. R. Brandt, discloses a photograph album page which employs overlapping sheets to form a single page in such a manner and photographs are retained in their proper positions relative to apertures provided in the sheets, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,526, issued May 26, 1953 to A. J. Bepristis, discloses an album in which the pages are arranged such as any of a plurality of photographs can be maintained in display mode for an indefinite period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,134, issued Oct. 17, 1967 to H. Neiwin, discloses a slide mount for film transparencies which comprises a pair of cooperating halves which snap together to hold a transparency between them, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,263, issued Dec. 30, 1969 to S. A. Larsson, discloses a mounting frame similar to that of Pat. No. 3,347,134 in that a pair of halves are snapped together in order to hold a transparency between them. U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,344, issued Aug. 4,1976 to H. Frankell, discloses a multi-image slide mount which is similar to the two previously discussed prior patents, inasmuch as it also employs a pair of cooperating parts to grip the transparency, but is provided with a plurality of windows in order to permit the simultaneous viewing of all of the images of a multi-image film strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707.053, issued Dec. 26, 1972 to T. Itano, discloses a picture support which enables one to display a picture with a transparent flat panel supported on a back planel by use of concealed connectors in the form of pins received in apertures provided in the back panel.